puella_magi_madoka_magicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Homura Akemi
„Ich verspreche es. Ich werde dich definitiv retten. Egal wie oft ich mich wiederholen muss, ich werde dich beschützen!“ - Akemi Homura, Folge 10 Homura Akemi ist die Nebenprotagonistin aus Puella Magi Madoka Magica, dem ersten Teil der Puella-Magi-Serie. Das erste Mal wird sie von Madoka in einem Traum gesehen, wie sie gegen ein Monster in einer trostlosen Umgebung, in der Wolkenkratzer stehen, kämpft. Am Tag nach dem Traum wechselt Homura an Madokas Schule, wo sie dieser ominöse Warnungen mitteilt. Aussehen Homura hat langes, lilafarbenes Haar, welches sie immer offen trägt. Dieses ist mit einem schwarzen Haarreifen geziert. Ihre Augen sind blauviolett. Wie Madoka trägt auch sie eine Schuluniform, die aus einer cremefarbenen Jacke, an der am Kragen und an den Ärmeln rote Verzierungen zu sehen sind, einem weißen Hemd, einem schwarz-weiß-karierten Rock und braunen Lederschuhen besteht. Der einzige Unterschied hierbei ist, dass Homura Kniestrümpfe schwarz sind. Die Klamotten, die sie als Magical Girl trägt, ähneln ihrer Schuluniform ein wenig. Nur sind hierbei die Farben anders. Ihre Jacke ist ebenfalls cremefarben, aber gehen nicht ganz bis zu ihren Händen. Darunter trägt sie ein schwarz-lilafarbenes Hemd, welches vorne mit einer langen lila Schleife verziert ist. Über der Jacke trägt sie nochmal eine Art lilafarbenes Cape. Sie trägt einen ebenfalls lilafarbenen Rock, schwarze Strumpfhosen (die an den Seiten allerdings Diamantenmuster haben) und schwarze Schuhe mit Absatz. Ihr Soul Gem hat die Form eines Diamanten und ist wie der Großteil ihres Outfits lila. Ihre Waffen sind größtenteils Bomben, Granaten oder Pistolen. Persönlichkeit Seit ihrer Ankunft an der Mitakihara-Mitelschule wird sie sofort als sehr intelligent, athletisch, distanziert und kühl beschrieben. In der vierten Folge wird verraten, dass sie sich nur so verhält, weil sie als Magical Girl viel Schreckliches gesehen hat. Deswegen will sie auch nicht, dass Madoka ein Magical Girl wird und versucht alles um sie davon abzuhalten, einen Pakt mit Kyubey zu schließen, womit sie sogar soweit geht, dass sie versucht die katzenähnliche Kreatur zu verletzen. Neben ihrer kalten Einstellung gegenüber anderen schert sie sich immer noch sehr um Madoka, da sie es als ihr Ziel ansieht, sie vor der unzähligen Menge an Blut, Schweiß und Tränen zu beschützen, die sie durch ihre Zeitreisen vergossen hatte. In der eigentlichen Timeline wurde Homura als kleinlaut, schüchtern und schwach dargestellt, und sie war in der Schule für ihren Mangel an Selbstbewusstsein bekannt. Außerdem kannte man sie auch für ihre Fehlleistungen im Sportunterricht, da ihr selbst bei den einfachsten Aufwärmübungen schwindelig wurde. Auf der Drama CD 1 hörte man, dass sie aus diesem Grund ein Mobbingopfer wurde. Übermannt von ihrer wahrgenommenen Nutzlosigkeit fängt sie an ihre Existenz in Frage zu stellen, bis sie ihre vom Schicksal bestimmte Freundschaft mit Madoka schließt. Ihre Gefühle ändern sich nicht. Madoka zeigt ihr mit Mami Tomoe die Drähte und Gefahren, wenn man ein Magical Girl wird. Sie bemerkt, dass Madokas Einstellung mit jedem Kampf gegen eine Hexe stärker wurde. Ironischerweise sieht man in der Timeline des Animes, wie zerbrechlich und schwach Madoka ist, verglichen mit Homura, deren Persönlichkeit sich aufgrund ihrer Erfahrungen in den verschiedenen Timelines um 180 Grad gedreht hatte. Auch wenn Homura von Sayaka Miki als emotionslos angesehen wurde, ist sie weit davon entfernt. Obwohl sie nicht so leicht Anzeichen von Reue, Trauer oder Mitgefühl zeigt, liegt es nur daran, dass sie sich mittlerweile an die schlimmen Sachen gewöhnt hat, die um sie herum passiert sind. Homura selbst hat behauptet, dass sie sich immer schlecht fühlt, wenn sie nicht dazu in der Lage ist, Leben zu retten oder sie zu verändern. Trotzdem bringt es sie nicht davon ab, Madoka, ihrem Hauptziel, nahe zu stehen und treu zu bleiben. Geschichte Hintergrund Vor den Ereignissen im Anime war Homura aufgrund einer Herzkrankheit lange in einem Krankenhaus eingewiesen. Die Aufenthaltsorte und der Status ihrer Familie ist unbekannt, da sie in der Serie nie erwähnt wurden. In der eigentlichen Timeline war Homura hauptsächlich aufgrund ihrer Krankheit körperlich zerbrechlich und schwach. Homura im Anime und auf den Drama-CDs Das richtige Universum der Hexen (Ereignisse im Anime und in den Filmen) Homuras Zeitschleife im Anime beginnt offiziell am 16. des Monats (es wird spekuliert, dass das irgendwann zwischen März und April ist). Sie wurde an dem Tag aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und wechselte am 25. auf die Mitakihara-Mittelschule. In der eigentlichen Timeline wird sie von einer Hexe angegriffen und von Madoka und Mami gerettet. Irgendwann im Monat danach wird sie während der Walpurgisnacht zum Magical Girl und wünscht sich, das Zusammentreffen mit ihr und Madoka zu wiederholen, was ihr die Kraft verleiht, die Zeit anzuhalten und/oder die Zeit um einen Monat zurück zu spulen. Es wird angenommen, dass Homura denselben Monat und denselben Tag ungefähr 100 Male vor der eigentlichen Timeline im Anime wiederholt hat. In diesen Timelines war Homura dazu in der Lage, nach und nach ihre Kräfte zu verbessern und Gegenstände zu erwerben (wie Munition und Waffen aus dem japanischen Militär), um sich auf die Schlacht mit Walpurgisnacht vorzubereiten. Sie war auch in der Lage, das auswendig zu lernen und durch Statistiken die großen Ereignisse, die in allen Timelines eintraten, abzuleiten. Das gab ihr ein unglaubliches Wissen über die meisten ihrer Gegner. Allerdings musste Homura die Tode von vielen ihrer Freunde immer und immer wieder ansehen. Meistens waren sie ziemlich schrecklich. Als Entwicklung wurde Homura mit jeder Wiederholung des Monats immer distanzierter zu Madoka. In der Timeline des Animes schien Homura wie ein kalter und berechnender Charakter, der sich von den anderen Charakteren distanziert. Sie scheiterte bei dem Versuch, all ihre Partner zu retten (mit Ausnahme von Madoka), und sie war gezwungen, alleine gegen Walpurgisnacht anzutreten. Anschließend wurde sie von Walpurgisnacht besiegt, und es schien so, als ob sie sich der Verzweiflung unterlegen fühlte, bevor Madoka auftaucht und das Universum mit ihrem Wunsch umschreibt. Madokas neu kreiertes Universum (Epilog des Animes und dem Film Rebellion) Nach Madokas Überarbeitung des Universums ist Homura der einzige bekannte Charakter, die ihre Erinnerungen an das vorherige Universum beibehalten hat. Sie besitzt Madokas Schleife, und sie hat auch einen neuen schwarzen Bogen als Waffe, der Madokas Waffe ziemlich ähnelt. Es bleibt unbekannt, ob sie ihre Fähigkeiten, Zeit und Raum zu manipulieren, wiedererhalten hat. Homura steht Kyubey jetzt so nah, dass sie ihm sogar einen ganzen Bericht anvertraut, wie das alte Universum funktioniert hat. „Es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass dieser Ort eine Hexenbarriere ist.“ Bei den Ereignissen vor der Rebellion Story wurde Homura von den Inkubatoren gefangen genommen, und ihr Soul Gem wurde in ein Isolierungsfeld transportiert, welches das Recht des Kreises nicht durchließ. Diese Belastung brachte Homura dazu, sich zum Teil in eine Hexe zu verwandeln, ohne dass sie sich dessen bewusst war. In dieser Form kreierte sie unbewusst ein Labyrinth, was eine beinahe perfekte Nachbildung von der Mitakihara-Stadt darstellte, und sie lockte unbewusst ihre vorherigen Bekannten hinein. Sie zog sogar Madoka mit hinein. Diese betrat die Barriere gemeinsam mit Sayaka und Nagisa Momoe. In dieser Traumwelt verfälschte Homura unbewusst fast alle Erinnerungen (auch ihre eigenen), sodass sie glaubten, dass sie in der echten Welt leben und neue Feinde bekämpfen würden (die Nightmares). Um die Inkubatoren davon abzuhalten, ihr Ziel zu erreichen, vertraute Madoka ihre Erinnerungen und Kräfte Sayaka und Nagisa an. Sayaka gab nur vor, ihre Erinnerungen verändert zu haben, während Nagisa sich als Charlotte/Bebe getarnt hatte. Schließlich wird Homura klar, dass sie in einer Hexenbarriere gefangen ist, und sie versucht herauszufinden, wer dahinter steckt. Am Ende ihrer Reise führt sie eine Unterhaltung mit Madoka. Homura wird klar, dass sie nicht zulassen kann, wenn Madoka sich opfert. Von da an fängt sie an zu realisieren, dass sie selbst die Hexe ist, und sie bestätigt es, indem sie sich ohne jegliche Konsequenzen von ihrem Soul Gem trennt. Ab da taucht Kyubey auf und deckt die Wahrheit über Homuras Verhalten in der Gegenwart und den Plan, das Recht des Zyklus zu kontrollieren, auf. Homura wird wütend und verflucht ihre Existenz, anschließend verwandelt sie sich in eine Hexe namens Homulilly. Madoka und die anderen Magical Girls schaffen es, Homura zu retten. Sie zerstören das Feld und kehren dann wieder in die Realität zurück. Aufgrund des Isolierungsfeldes wurde Homura nur in ihrem Soul Gem zur Hexe, und sie erlaubte Madoka, sie zu retten. Die Ultimative Madoka kommt an, um Homura aus dem Recht des Zyklus wegzubringen. Dennoch berührt Homura Madoka als Erstes. Ihr Soul Gem wird erst schwarz, dann wird es mit sich wirbelnden Farben gefüllt, welche laut Nagisa schlimmer als Flüche sind. Die Realität fängt an zu zerbrechen, nachdem Homura Madoka von ihrem göttlichen Selbst getrennt hatte. Die Farben brechen aus dem Soul Gem aus, und die Risse und Farben verschlingen das gesamte Universum. Homura und Kyubey tauchen an dem selben Platz auf, in den Madoka in der zwölften Folge aufgestiegen war. Homura zerbricht das Soul Gem in ihrem Mund, und ein neues Gem taucht auf, welches „der dunkle Ball“ genannt wird. Kyubey rief aus, dass Homura das Universum neu umschreibt und fragt, was mit ihrem Soul Gem passiert ist. Homura erklärt, dass sie sich sowohl an die Male erinnerte, in denen sie die Zeit wiederholt hatte, als auch an den Schmerz wegen Madoka, die sich ihr zuliebe für sie geopfert hat. Sie sagt, dass es ihr sogar wichtig geworden ist, den Soul Gem mit etwas Größerem als Flüchen zu beschmutzen. Als sie den dunklen Ball herunterschluckt, bezeichnet sie es als Höhepunkt der menschlichen Emotionen: Liebe. Homura verwandelt sich wieder neu, und dieses Mal wachsen ihr schwarze Flügel. Kyubey sagt, dass Homura nicht länger ein Magical Girl oder eine Hexe sei und fragt, was sie jetzt ist. Homura sagt, dass es nur noch angemessen wäre, sie als Dämon zu bezeichnen (Akuma). Kyubey weiß nun, dass es ein Fehler war, Experimente mit menschlichen Emotionen machen und versucht zu fliehen, aber Homura packt ihn und sagt, dass sie trotzdem seine Existenz braucht, um den Flüchen der Welt gegenüberzustehen. Akuma Homuras neu kreiertes Universum (Epilog des Films Rebellion) „So wie ich jetzt bin, bin ich keine Hexe mehr. Ich bin etwas, was einen Gott stürzen und sie einsperren konnte... du solltest mich jetzt nur noch als Dämon bezeichnen.“ Homura wird im neuen Universum zu einer effektiven Göttin. Apart from her true nature as a demon, she still exists with a human form in the real world and can interact normally with everyone else. She appears to have the power to manipulate the memories of virtually anyone she pleases, but otherwise the full extent of her abilities are unknown. It is assumed that Homura is a deity that primarily embodies love (whereas Madoka embodies hope). Homura is presently holding a fraction of the Goddess Madoka captive--specifically, the part that was Madoka Kaname before she became the Law of Cycles. It is also implied she is placing the world's curses onto Kyubey. Despite proclaiming herself as a demon, Madoka, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, and Nagisa are all given happy lives in her new world. Homura in Puella Magi Oriko Magica "Madoka...don't ever tell me not to save you. I'm not all-powerful. I am not able to save everyone. But...even so, I want to save you. So, don't say that anymore!" - Homura, Puella Magi Oriko Magica, Chapter 5. *Homura first appears in Chapter 3. When Mami warns her about the magical girl murders, Homura seems not to care, but warns Mami not to get close to her, Madoka, Hitomi and Sayaka. *In chapter 4, she appears for one page with her friends, going out for sweets. She defers to Madoka's taste and doesn't care where they go. She protected Madoka well to this point, keeping the knowledge of magical girls far away from her and Sayaka. *In chapters 5-7, as Mitakihara Junior High is covered with a witch's barrier, Homura does her best to protect Madoka from the familiars. After Madoka told her not to sacrifice others to protect her, however, Homura decided to find Oriko and Kirika and defeat them. Oriko reveals that she knows about the end of the world caused by Kriemheld Gretchen, Madoka's witch form, and that she plans to kill Madoka before she can contract and cause that to happen. Homura fights together with Mami, Kyoko and Yuma, coming close to losing when two of the other three fall into despair after seeing Kirika become a witch. They manage to pull themselves together and defeat her, and Homura kills Oriko. But since Oriko also killed Madoka by using the last of her power to shoot a piece of Kirika's witch body through Madoka's torso, Homura can do nothing but reset the timeline. Homura in der Different Story *Homura acts just as she did in the anime. *Homura tries to cooperate with all magical girls to fight Walpurgis. But she still fails because all other magical girls don't believe her. *When Sayaka becomes Oktavia, she warns Kyoko not to visit Mami or she may die. Kyoko refuses and set a barrier to stop her from following. *She brings unconscious Mami home, and then seeks her help. *She lies to Madoka, saying Sayaka is killed by witches. She doesn't want Madoka to know about the cold truth. *When Madoka contracts, she doesn't reset time immediately. She tries to convince Madoka to run away, but Madoka refuses. She resets time after the other two go to fight Walpurgis. Homura im PSP-Spiel *If certain conditions are met, the Homura route will be available for playing. *Homura can save Mami from Charlotte. *By telling Mami she will leave Charlotte to her, Homura can avoid being tied up in ribbons. Homura can then secretly follow and save Mami in time. *Mami apologizes to Homura for misjudging her and forms a bond with Homura. *With Mami alive, there is a scene where she fights against Kyoko. *Homura can save Sayaka, by choosing Kyoko to talk to Sayaka and prevent her from becoming a witch. *Sayaka will join the group in fighting against Walpurgis. *Kyouko will team up with Homura in most cases. *If Homura successfully avoids Mami's death and none of the magical girls become witches, then it is possible for Homura to challenge Walpurgis with four magical girls without having Madoka contracting with Kyubey. Trivia Homura's shield is able to store a countless amount of weapons, as demonstrated by the many pistols, light machineguns, shotguns, rocket launchers, and boxes of ammunition packed inside it. Note that her shield is relatively small and she is able to wear it around her wrist, much like a watch. Homura is frequently referred to as "Homerun-chan" amongst Western fans, due to the similarity of the two names in Japanese, however she is frequently referred as "Homuhomu" (ほむほむ) within Japanese community. Homuhomu likely originated from the runes in Episode 3, one of which translates to "Homuhomu". "Homuhomu" can be used as a verb as "do Homuhomu" (ほむほむする) which means to caress, console or take care of. The action of "do Homuhomu" is not defined exactly. Originally started by the fan community it has been embraced and adopted by the industry to become part of the official language and usage. Sometimes also jokingly refered to as "Homurika" due to shared similarity of circumstances (having to go through many timelines to prevent a tragedy) with Rika Furude (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni). The first character for Akemi (暁) means "daybreak", while the second one (美) means beauty which is a famous letter in girl's name. When her full name is written vertically in hiragana (あけみほむら) and covering the left half at a certain angle, it could be read as カナメまどか which is Kaname written in katakana and Madoka written in hiragana. Her last name can also be used as a first name. In an early production sketch, her surname was given as (暁海) "daybreak sea" instead of (暁美). Both are read as Akemi. Her first name is written in hiragana, which has no special meaning. However, when written in kanji, it can mean: flame, blaze (炎 or 焔) heart on fire (心火) mass of flame (炎叢) village protector (保村) Though only 焔, 炎, and 心火 are actually Japanese given names. The name 'Homura' can also be written the following ways as a given name: stride approaching happiness (歩向楽) head/point of the large village (穂邑) (*Fun fact: The name "炎子" or Homurako can also be read as "Moeko") The official Chinese translation uses (焔) "flame, blaze" as the kanji for her first name. However, no official kanji of her name exists in the original Japanese version. Is this real life?Some folks in 2ch nicknamed Homura's Residence Homu-home (ほむホーム Homuhōmu) since Homu is a nickname for Homura, and Hōmu is "home" rendered in the Japanese syllabary. It should be noted that "homu" is more often used for dog houses and similar structures, with the English word "home" expressed using "uchi" (うち, which refers to one's own house or household), "ie" (いえ, which can refer to a physical house or a family lineage), or the honorific "otaku" (お宅, which refers to someone else's house or household). The Homura of previous timelines is, due to her personality and actions, often referred to as "Moemura" amongst Western fans. Apparently there is a rumor on the net that some weapons went "missing" at the JSDF and US military bases in Japan. There is only one official report regarding the missing/stolen weapons. It is not known if the rumors of the stolen missing weapons inspired their appearance in the series. Nor is there any evidence indicating that the perpetrator was a time traveling magical girl. One fan estimates that Homura used ¥ 1,383,040,300 Yen worth of military weaponry & equipment (that's $17,037,114 USD in today's dollars).1 Homura's appearance in episode 12 (in the new timeline) from the manga is different than her appearance from the anime. In the anime, her clothes and hairstyle remain the same, with Madoka's ribbon as her accessories. However, in the manga, she wears a new dress, changes her hairstyle to two pigtails with the ribbons Madoka gave her. In Audio commentary for Episode 4, Urobuchi liked Chiwa Saitou for the role because she had a "Dark Beauty" feeling. In the Audio commentary for Episode 7, Chiwa Saitou explains she tried the role of Kyubey and Kyousuke first, until Gen Urobuchi convinced her to try the role of Homura. Chiwa Saito explains that she found the character of Homura to be strong but also to be a weak/delicate girl. Aoi Yuuki adds that the Homura character had no other choice but to become strong. Ryouko Shintani states that would be true for a character that has something or someone important to protect. Some pages from the Puella Magi Production Note refer to Homura's attack on Walpurgisnacht as "Pytha-homu Switch", a reference to the complicated Rube Goldberg machines featured on the Japanese children's show "Pythagorean Switch". In the Puella Magi Madoka Magica Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone" Hanokage jokingly describes Homura as "Hommando" in her After-Recording Report comic, because of the excessive vast arsenal of weaponry she unleashes in Episode 11. Apparently the smörgåsbord of weaponry was added later, they were not originally depicted in the early stages of the screenplay. Chiwa Saito (Homura) states that the crying scene in Episode 8 left her with a large impression. She feels like they captured the feelings of a girl perfectly, specially the part where Homura collapses, showing her weak side as a girl. In the audio commentary for Episode 11, Chiwa Saito (Homura) found the confession scene to be touching and emotional, and left her with a huge impression. She confesses that she cried. Aoi Yuuki (Madoka) found the scene to be amazing and filled her with emotions. Aoi Yuuki felt that her and Madoka became synchronized during the emotional scene. Aoi Yuuki believes that, surely Madoka would have accepted Homura's feelings. In Persona 4 Arena, Yukiko Amagi has a palette swap for Homura.